Guns N' Roses
枪与玫瑰（Guns N' Roses，G N' R）是一个美国的硬摇滚乐队在八零年代及九零年代初期享有盛名。首張專輯''Appetite for Destruction（毁灭欲）在1987年初次登场即在美國銷破1500萬張，風行全球，至今總銷量估計已超過2800萬張。之後在1991年发布Use Your Illusion I（运用幻象 I）和Use Your Illusion II（运用幻象 II），兩專輯合計在美銷售再破1400萬張，全球銷量達3500萬張。之後的多次成功巡迴演唱，更鞏固了他們的搖滾巨星地位。 經過多年的休息，終於發行了最新的專輯''Chinese Democracy（民主大中國）。 如今，其生涯總專輯銷售量在美已突破4600萬張，在世界估計更已突破1億張。 历史 聲名大漲 ( 1985-1987 ) 早期历史 这支樂團是在1985年3月在洛杉磯由主唱Axl Rose與吉他手Tracii Guns成立，是一支以重金屬音樂及硬搖滾為主的樂團，非正式的合併了Axl Rose身為其中一員Hollywood Rose以及Tracii Guns為一員的L.A. Guns。團名的由來是這兩個樂團的名稱各取其中一字。他们的独一无二的重金属风格中风格融合摇滚、硬摇滚，蓝调，龐克和其他不同风格的音乐。这支乐队最初是由歌手Axl Rose，吉他手Tracii Guns、節奏吉他手Izzy Stradlin，贝司手Ole Beich（后来被Duff McKagan替代），鼓手Rob Gardner所组成。乐队的名字来源于最早的两个成员的名字：Hollywood Rose (Axl Rose)和L.A. Guns（Tracii Guns 和 Slash）。 當Tracii Guns與Rob Gardner不能參與Guns N' Roses在西雅圖的第一場表演，Rose採用了替代的成員來接替：吉他手Slash及鼓手Steven Adler。1986年前期，這兩個新成員全程參與了所有演出，成員如下：Axl Rose（主唱），Slash（主奏吉他手），Izzy Stradlin（節奏吉他手），Duff McKagan（貝斯手）以及Steven Adler（鼓手）。在返回洛杉磯的途中，他們創作了著名的歌曲：Welcome to the Jungle。 发现 见证了枪与玫瑰乐队在Troubadour的演出后，Tom Zutaut， 一个吉弗里唱片公司的A&R执行主管，故意错误的警告其他星探“这个乐队很烂”以便他能跟他们有更多时间和回旋来签约。Axl Rose要求并得到了Zutaut的一笔7万5千美元的预付款，并要求一个从Chrysalis来的A&R女主管脱光衣服从Sunset Boulevard大街上走过。三天时间，因为怕丢掉合约，Zutaut精神紧张的从他的办公室窗户注视是否有一个裸体A&R主管走过。Alan Niven最终被雇用为乐队经理，出发录制乐队的整个首张专辑。 自杀式的生活 1986年12月，乐队公布一张四首歌的专辑Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide在他们自己的UZI自杀上。开场由Duff McKagan尖叫“喂杂种，亲枪和他妈的玫瑰吧！” 为了用来知道乐队在洛杉矶以外的公众观点，专辑包括了玫瑰纹身的首曲“Nice Boys (好男孩)”和Aerosmith的“Mama Kin（母系家族）”，以及另外两首自创的乐曲：朋克赞美诗“不计后果的生活”和经典摇滚“迁居城市”。这两首都由好莱坞玫瑰创始人之一Chris Weber合作完成。尽管有现场专辑，乐队成员承认这些事实上都是录音室用现场观众的声音混成的。 只有1万张该专辑唱片生产出来，甚至在这个唱片两年后作为“枪炮与玫瑰谎言”逐字逐句改掉重新发行后，本来的“自杀式生活”才在1980年代后期成为被乐迷收藏家寻找和评价的对象。 毀滅慾以及槍與玫瑰謊言 （1987年-1989年） 1987年樂團第一張專輯毀滅慾一推出即受到廣大的歡迎，很快的就狂銷熱賣到2200萬張。 1988年樂團趁熱推出槍與玫瑰謊言，這張專輯是以自殺式生活作為A面再加上B面的四首新歌，也在短時間內突破七百萬張，目前全球統計已賣超過一千兩百萬張。 “运用想象”巡迴演唱時期（1990年－1993年） 作為槍與玫瑰第一個世界巡迴演唱會，從1991年起到1993年結束，共舉行過192場演出。 没落（1994–1998） 由於主唱Axl Rose的理念與其他團員有所不同，加上自己非常堅持自己的音樂理念，導致槍與玫瑰的沒落。現今的槍與玫瑰與以往大大的不同，除了Axl Rose及Dizzy Reed以外，其他的成員全部換血。 民主大中國 （1999-2008） 從1994年開始錄製到2007年結束，共換了14間的錄音室。 Chinese Democracy已于2008年11月23日推出，由于Chinese Democracy這首歌的歌词问题，而在中国禁播。 台灣巡迴演出以及新專輯 （2009-現在） 早在2001年1月1號，槍與玫瑰便展開樂團的第二個全球巡迴演唱會，而在專輯發售後，於2009年底又重啟了巡迴，第一站選在台灣的板橋體育場。 而2007年主唱Axl Rose接受訪問時提到，民主大中國是三部曲中的首部曲，預計在2012年以前發行三張專輯。 2010年吉他手DJ Ashba表示樂團對於新專輯有很多想法，不會像上一張花那麼久的時間。 音乐风格 槍與玫瑰的音樂在早期結合了龐克搖滾、藍調搖滾、重金屬和傳統搖滾，90年代開始在少部分歌曲中融合了古典管絃樂，2000年以後融入了電子合成音和工業搖滾，變成了多元風貌。 成員 現今成员 * Axl Rose - 主唱，鋼琴 (1985-present) * Ron "Bumblefoot" Thal - 主奏吉他 (2006-present) * DJ Ashba - 主奏吉他（2009-present） * Richard Fortus - 節奏吉他 (2002-present) * Tommy Stinson - 貝斯 (1998-present) * Frank Ferrer - 鼓 (2006-present) * Dizzy Reed - 鍵盤, 鋼琴 (1990-present) * Chris Pitman - 鍵盤, 電子合成 (1998-present) 歷任成员 * Tracii Guns - 主奏吉他 (1985) * Slash - 主奏吉他 (1985-1996) * Robin Finck - 主奏吉他 (1997-1999,2000-2008) * Buckethead - 主奏吉他 (2000-2004) * Izzy Stradlin - 節奏吉他 (1985-1991) * Gilby Clarke - 節奏吉他 (1991-1994) * Paul Tobias - 節奏吉他 (1994-2002) * Ole Beich - 貝斯 (1985) * Duff McKagan - 貝斯 (1985-1998) * Rob Gardner - 鼓 (1985) * Steven Adler - 鼓（1985-1990） * Matt Sorum - 鼓（1990-1997） * Josh Freese - 鼓（1997-2000） * Bryan "Brain" Mantia - 鼓 (2000-2006) 作品列表 錄音室專輯 * Appetite for Destruction (1988) * G N'R Lies (1989) * Use Your Illusion I (1991) * Use Your Illusion II (1991) * Chinese Democracy (2008) 現場專輯 * Live Era '87-'93 (1999) 精選集 * Use Your Illusion (1998) * Greatest Hits (2004) EP * Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide (1986) * Live from the Jungle (1988) 翻唱專輯 * The Spaghetti Incident? (1993) VCD/DVD * Use Your Illusion I (1992) * Use Your Illusion II (1992) * Welcome to the Videos (1998) 單曲 * It's So Easy (1987) * Welcome to the Jungle (1987) * Sweet Child o' Mine (1988) * Paradise City (1988) * Nightrain (1989) * Patience (1989) * You Could Be Mine (1991) * Don't Cry (1991) * Live and Let Die (1991) * November Rain (1992) * Knockin' on Heaven's Door (1992) * Yesterdays (1992) * Civil War (1993) * Ain't It Fun (1993) * Estranged (1994) * Since I Don't Have You (1994) * Sympathy for the Devil (1994) * Chinese Democracy (2008) * Better (2008) * Street of Dreams (2009) 音乐录象 专辑销售 * Appetite for Destruction（毀滅慾）- 三千三百萬 (截至2008年10月) * GN'R Lies（謊言）- 八百万 * Use Your Illusion I（運用幻象I）- 七百万 * Use Your Illusion II（運用幻象II）- 八百万 * The Spaghetti Incident?（義大利麵意外事件？）- 四百七十万 * Greatest Hits（精选辑）- 四百五十萬 (美國本土) * Chinese Democracy （民主大中國）- 五百四十萬 (截至2009年7月25日) 成就 全美音樂獎 |- |rowspan="3"| 1989 || "Sweet Child O' Mine" || Favorite Pop/Rock Single || |- | 槍與玫瑰 || Favorite Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Artist || |- | ''Appetite for Destruction || Favorite Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Album || |- |rowspan="2"| 1990 || 槍與玫瑰 || Favorite Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Artist || |- | Appetite for Destruction || Favorite Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Album || |- |rowspan="3"| 1992 ||rowspan="2"| Guns N' Roses || Favorite Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Artist || |- | Favorite Pop/Rock Band/Duo/Group || |- | Use Your Illusion I || Favorite Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Album || 葛萊美獎 |- | 1990 || G N' R Lies || Best Hard Rock Performance || |- | 1992 || Use Your Illusion I || Best Hard Rock Performance || |- | 1993 || "Live and Let Die" || Best Hard Rock Performance || MTV音樂錄影帶大獎 |- | mtvvma| 1988 || "Welcome to the Jungle" || Best New Artist || |- |rowspan="2"| 1989 ||rowspan="2"| "weet Child O' Mine" || Best Heavy Metal Video || |- | Best Group Video || |- |rowspan="2"| 1991 ||rowspan="2"| "You Could Be Mine" || Best Heavy Metal/Hard Rock Video || |- | Best Video from a Film || |- |rowspan="3"| 1992 || 槍與玫瑰 || Video Vanguard Award || |- |rowspan="2"| "November Rain" || Best Cinematography || |- | Best Art Direction || 世界音樂獎 |- |rowspan="2"| 1993 ||rowspan="2"| 槍與玫瑰 || World's Best-Selling Hard Rock Artist of the Year || |- | World's Best-Selling Hard Rock Artist of the Year || 外部链接 * 枪炮与玫瑰中文网站 * 枪炮与玫瑰Chinese Democracy官方网站］ * [http://www.gunsnroses.com/ 枪炮与玫瑰官方网站 * 枪炮与玫瑰官方网站 * Geffen唱片 * 枪炮与玫瑰MySpace博客 * 枪炮与玫瑰VH1艺员页面 * 枪炮与玫瑰音乐电视艺员页面 * 枪炮与玫瑰AOL艺员页面 * 枪炮与玫瑰Billboard艺员页面 * 枪炮与玫瑰All Music Guide艺员页面 * 枪炮与玫瑰滚石页面 * 枪炮与玫瑰官方RSS feed页面 * 枪炮与玫瑰Worldwide Ticketing网站页面 Category:美國樂團 Category:美國樂團